Knives are useful, everyday tools. Folding knives are knives with blades that pivot between an open position in which the blade is deployed for use and a closed position in which the blade is stored for non-use. Users generally desire that the blade remain in the open position when the knife is being used and that the blade remain in the closed position when the knife is not being used.
Various locking systems have been developed in the past to lock the blade in position. However, many of these locking arrangements are complex or subject to accidental release. Many are not aesthetically pleasing and can interfere with the use or storage of the knife. An improved safety mechanism for a folding knife is needed.